And A Woman Shall Lead Them
by SereHeart
Summary: She was just a girl, rather ordinary really, but inside her she carried the salvation of the entire universe and most of all the ability to save the human race from distroying themselves.
1. A Spirited Beginning

And A Woman Shall Lead Them  
  
By: SereHeart  
  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: Yes you are right I don't own the character Sailor Moon or any of the others, but I do own the few characters in this story so don't take 'em. Thanks.  
  
  
  
She was just a girl, rather ordinary really, but inside her she carried the salvation of the entire universe and most of all the ability to save the human race from distroying themselves.  
  
It had been a surprise when she found out she was pregnant. Her first day as a maid at the royal palace she had been roaming the halls late at night when a man had grabbed her. She has smelled the expensive liquor on his breath but it was dark with only one point of light coming from a window down the long hall. He had raped her and left her bleeding in the hall unconcious, but the one thing she remembered about her attacker was his ring, a ring with the crest of the royal house on it. A ring that only one man possessed, the king.  
  
Some how she had made it back to her room and the next morning she awoke to the sun on her face, laying on her bed in a blood stained and ripped gown. Then the memories of the night before came back to her the one's that she had forgotten in her sleep and then she cried. Cried for the loss of what was hers taken by a man she did not know, cried for the baby she already knew she carried, she cried for the support that the child would never have. And yet as her tears faded she felt a warmth that the sun could never give, and she was happy because in that brief moment of elation she knew that her child was blessed, kissed by Monankah and she was glad. She knew that the years ahead would be hard, but filled with joy that only a child could give. For now she must work at the palace but when her baby was half grown in her belly she would leave this place and find somewhere she could raise her child, she didn't know where she would go, but she believed Monankah would give her the answers when the time came....  
  
And so our story begins, but who's to know if it really began or if it will end? This is the story of a mother and her child and the hardships they faced together... for a time. 


	2. A New Home

And A Woman Shall Lead Them  
  
By: SereHeart  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: Hello again. Well I don't own Sailor Moon don't sue me because you would be very disapointed with what I could give. Heck I wouldn't have the money to pay for the lawyer. ^^  
  
  
  
It was four months later when she left her work at the palace with enough money to support her travels for a little while, a very little while, but she also counted on the kindness of the people in her land to offer her shelter and food for little money. That is until Monankah directed her toward where she was destined to stay until he saw fit. But it was another two months of walking and sometimes riding whenever she could find someone willing enough to let her ride in their cart. Her pregnancy was reaching its sixth month and it was starting to get hard to walk long distances, even to stay on her feet for very long amounts of time. But she figured that if the woman that worked the fields while pregnant, had their babies in the field then kept working, that she could stand to walk until she got a sign.  
  
She had traveled far away from the castle where she had been raped, but most of the time she didn't think about the palace or of the rape but of the place where she had conceived this wonderful child. Even in the first months of her pregnancy she hadn't even gotten sick like the other village women did, that was just one more reason to think that this was a special child.  
  
In the morning she headed toward Monankah and toward his brother, Sholo, in the evening. When on the road in front of her she saw a white horse gleaming in the rays of Sholo.  
  
"So you have been walking long daughter." It was a statement more than it was a question coming to her on the breeze. It was then that she knew it was Monankah.  
  
"Master, were it possible I would kneel, but your gift is weighty and getting down is easier than getting up."  
  
"It is of no matter," the breeze whispered, "I know what you go through, We watch you always."  
  
"I am glad of it because the coming of this child, though still three full moons away, is drawing nearer and nearer."  
  
"True enough, and since this is so you are not needed to walk farther on feet that have seen many miles. So take this horse and ride him into the mountains past the praying rock and there you will find your haven." At the last the breeze went peacefully away and the horse whinnied softly as if bekoning her to get on her smooth back and ride off into the stars. She walked up to the horse, the light almost gone now, petting its nose and looking into its deep black eyes.  
  
"I will call you Onshey, meaning star rider."  
  
With one last pat to his mane she set upon the long task of trying to mount him, when this seemed impossible she stood back and the horse bent down inviting her on, looking at her like she could have asked before. So she put her leg over the horse's back and felt the soft hair brush her leg and she was on, and then they started on their jouney searching for her haven.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Well the big edit fest has begun on this story so now I have correct most of the errors I've found... Gee there were a lot of them weren't there... Why didn't you tell me!? J/k. Later. 


	3. A Baby Is Born

And A Woman Shall Lead Them  
  
By: SereHeart  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
It was about another month and a half before she found the praying rock. A month and a half of climbing a mountain and looking for the rock her God had mentioned, but every rock looked the same and none looked like what she was looking for, if she knew what even that looked like. During that time she foraged for food and snared little animals with the few things she had with her. Then when she entered a little valley deep inside the mountains there, at the bottom, was what she had been searching so long for and there a small distance from it was a cozy cottage with a thick thatch roof.  
  
Tears streamed down her face as much from finally finding a home of her own as when she felt the baby kick. They decended quickly, but safely, to the bottom. The sun was moving toward Sholo when they reached their goal. She got off the horse with some difficulty and stepped up to the rock and laid a hand on it.  
  
"So long.... I have waited so long...." Tears streamed down her face as she felt the wash of warmth she had the day after her rape. It was Monankah, he was with her as he had been those months ago.  
  
"Thank you," she said softly and walked over to the horse. "Lets go see my house," she whispered to Onshey as she started to waddle toward the house.  
  
When she reached it she saw that it was everything she had ever dreamed of in a house. The roof thatch was new, herbs grew inside little planters under the shuttered windows. A little veggie garden grew beside the house. Ripe tomatoes hung on drooping vines, corn grew tall, little ripe strawberries were on their vines, and many other little things grew. The amazing thing about the garden was that it had no bugs chewing on the stalks or their produce.  
  
Tears sprang again to her eyes when she entered the house. Dry cooking herbs hung from the rafters, a little fire was cheerily burning and giving off its heat to warm her chill body. Many things were just like she imagined them when she lay on her bed at night thinking about what she carried. Now it would be another month and a half before she found her labors rewarded.  
  
A month later when the ground was starting to get white with snow she was well set up for winter, she had harvested enough food to keep her full for the five month winter coming. Rabbit, deer, and bear meat dried and cured near the back of the cottage, and their pelts were laying near enough to the fire to be warm to sleep on, but far enough away so they wouldn't catch fire. She sat there next to the fire rocking back and forth in her chair with a pelt over her legs. She hummed as the baby kicked harder and harder.  
  
"You are a fighter," she said to her baby. "You will have to be, there is a long road before you, and I might not always be there to protect you."  
  
Patting her bulging belly she decided sleep would calm her child down so she set about getting her bed ready. But just as she finished a pain, as severe as she had ever felt, ripped through her body. She fell to her knees and felt her water break.  
  
"No it is too soon," she whispered to herself.  
  
But it didn't seem to matter because a couple of minutes later another pain ripped through her body. In the stable the white horse peeked his head through the connecting door and whinnied softly. Then a bright flash of light and the horse was no more and a woman walked into the house and sat by the laboring woman. Laying her hand on her forehead she began to sing and that song relaxed the woman and the pain subsided, the woman lying down was in a hypnotic state.  
  
"You give your mother much trouble small one." The horse lady said laying her hand on the mother's stomach.  
  
"Who are you?" The woman said in a sleepy tone.  
  
"I am Lonveya, daughter of Monankah, your god. I am here to help bring this child into the world, such as it is."  
  
"Oh," the woman said still in the sleepy state. "Thank you I couldn't have done this alone."  
  
"You could have, many woman do on a daily basis. The woman of the Trilla provence have their babies in the fields they work all their lives, wrap them up and go back to work."  
  
"That is terrible! How could they do that?"  
  
"Hush dear, there is time for questions later, now is the time for the baby to be born."  
  
In a rush the pain and the woman screamed out her anguish. Soon the pushing and the pain blocked out that a Goddess was her midwife. Then as soon as it started the pain lessened and before her she saw Lonveya rocking her child.  
  
Leaning forward Lonveya placed the baby in its mother's arms. It eyes were unclouded and seemed to hold all the knowledge in the world.  
  
"A fine child."  
  
Lonveya stood and started walking back to the stable when she turned back.  
  
"An heir to the throne you hold in your arms. A child only sired once in a thousand years. Your assumptions were true she is the child of the king destined to defeat evil that is breaking through the gate of Osami. Take good care of her for she is the only child to be born to the royal line. Farewell, when there is a need I will come again."  
  
Closing the stable door behind her, Lonveya turned back to her equine form.  
  
"Thank you, I will take good care of her I promise." She said sitting there rocking her baby she laid down covered herself in a clean fur and fell asleep with the baby suckling her breast.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Another chapter fixed for the viewing public of this wonderful site. 


	4. Leaving

And A Woman Shall Lead Them  
  
By: SereHeart  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form... Wish I did though...  
  
  
  
The next few months were like heaven for her but one morning a little before dawn she awoke to find the baby crawling around the almost dead fire. Before she could stop the child she was burned on the palm of her hand by a still hot piece of wood. The baby started to wail and fat tears began to roll down her face.  
  
"Aw....come here baby."  
  
She picked up the child and went around getting a pinch of one herb then another. Setting it on the table she mashed them with some water in a bowl. When it was ready she put it on the already blistering pink flesh. Rocking the baby back and forth hearing the little hiccups caused by her crying. Humming a song that her own mother had taught her what seemed like a hundred years ago.  
  
Little did she know that outside her little home and far way the King, the one who sired the child, was desperate to find this woman who he had raped, he needed to cover up his mistake. But if by chance she had gotten pregnant he would get rid of his Queen, who had bore him no children, in favor of this unknown woman. Well, it was either that or take the baby and kill the woman. Either one would work, as he saw it.  
  
Well years passed, as they often do, as quickly as they had ever passed. Soon the child was grown and starting to chafe against the bonds that held her in the valley.  
  
"Why can't we leave this place mother?" She would often ask her mother and the answer would often recieve was, "When Monankah tells us to, keesha."  
  
Over the 12 years that had passed she had never allowed Serena out of the valley without her company, but it would seem it was time to let the bird out of the nest. For every night she could feel the destiny of her child drawing her farther and farther away. And every night on the hill the stone that had led her here glowed faintly. It was a sign that she had to face the world again and she knew that she would only have the strength for one trip.  
  
"We will leave today. Gather the furs, herbs, fruit, and our thing. I must rest."  
  
"Are you ok mother?" Serena asked the woman who stooped into a near by chair.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine, just tired that is all. I have lived many more moons than I thought I would, and there is still time to teach you what I learned. Go now pack our things and bank the fire, keesha."  
  
Serena began running around the house getting things ready for her mother.  
  
In the stable the horse nickered and nodded its head. It was time to leave, just the right time. By the grace of her father, he had kept the King from killing the child's mother, but that power was starting to wane and the king was right on their doorstep. Even after all these years he was still searching for this woman and the child that he now knew she had carried. The only tradegy that would occur is the woman's death but then she would go to be with her father, his brother, and her siblings. She would be happy there it was a world full of light, but if her child didn't succeed then all was lost. The mark that Serena carried now in her palm from the fire that she herself had led the child to would protect her from harm, but the name the child carried would reveal all because in their tongue meant 'daughter of royalty'. But that was of no consequence now because it was done.  
  
Outside the stable Serena had just finished getting everything into the packs, she didn't know where they were going but she was glad to be getting away from her prison. It wasn't until two years ago that she had started feeling cooped up in this little house in the little valley. She wanted to run on grass as green as the leaves in the Oorvar tree outside their house. Wanted to sail on the sea her mother had often described to her. She wanted to smell the salt and fell the wind in her hair. Never before had she dreamed of such things, but now that she did she wanted to do it all like she was promised she would by the beautiful ghost in their house.  
  
"Good job dear, good job. Now take Onshey out of the stable and strap the bags to him."  
  
Stiffly geting up she walked to the door and opened it, a sudden chill snuck up her spine and memories of her rape and the child that had sired jumped into her mind. That just pushed her even more quickly outside and put a little steal in her spine. She would make it through this if not for herself hor her child, and she would survive this even if she died before it was over. So much she had to teach Serena before....well, she wouldn't think of that. 


	5. A Death Unwanted

And A Woman Shall Lead Them  
  
By: SereHeart  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't, own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
They rode out of the valley under the cover of Monankah's power, the mother riding behind her daughter. She knew that they had to get out of the area as soon as possible, maybe they could head for her mother's family that lived near the bottom of the tallest mountain in the land. They were given the land by the King himself but she thought she would be safe there for a time, and being the enchanted horse that he was Onshey ran like the wind being careful not to jostle the woman who was the mother of their savior for she would not last long were she to be tossed from side to side.  
  
When they came to a stream that held enough water to refill their skins they stopped and rested. Serena saw her mother as she always had been, the sweet and loving hands that had caressed her forehead when she was sick and the face she had always seemed to know. But what her daughter could not see, what Onshey, the goddess, the horse, could see was that the woman was slowly dying. Now that her task had been fulfilled she was dying, for only that would push her daughter to do what was destined. Even though she could not see as far as her father, in fact her father could only see a little beyond herself, she knew that what this girl was destined to do was something that was going to change the world that they were living in for the better. At least she hoped that her visions were true, but the tragedy would be if the girl didn't accomplish her destiny, that would destroy the land and the world that lay beyond it. But this was not the information that she would share with the girl after her mother had passed on, no. She would share with her the facts of life, of this world and the next. She would try to guide the girl as well as her bounds allowed, but for now she stored away how the tiny flecks of light hit the girl's mother's hair, the graying hair of the old and tired. The two soon mounted again and since they were farther away from the King's men, even though Serena didn't know that danger existed, she let her mother ride on the horse until the sun set and she made camp for the night.  
  
The sun was shining bright when the mother awoke and she knew, knew in her heart, that it would not be too long before she would die. She had known it before but today looking at Serena while she fed Onshey, the way that the horse looked at her in that sad, mournful way she felt it hit her. She was going to die. Die... She didn't want to leave her daughter, even though she knew that Lonveya would care for her daughter. She called Serena over to her and sat in the dew covered grass of dawn while she held her darling, precious baby in her arms for one of the last few time she would do so. She rocked back and forth and cried, silent sobs that shook her frame and her daughter's with her. Her tightly closed eyes opened as the sun hit their horse and for an instant, a brief but utterly wonderful instant, she felt the hands of Monankah on her shoulders. She felt the relief of the fact her daughter would be protected when she died and she let her go enough to look into the wonderfully blue, clear eyes of her daughter and saw there the hope of the world.  
  
They were on the road again on the road to her mother's family's house. Soon they would reach it with Onshey going as fast as she was. Her daughter rode behind her now gripping her waist, the waist that had expanded after her birth and no matter how much work was done she had kept that buldge, but she treasured it because it had been caused by her wonderful daughter. She smiled into the great expanse ahead of them sure that they were well on their way to being where they needed to go, but it seemed as though it were not to be. It happened suddenly and without warning, she felt the pain before she noticed that Onshey was galloping faster and faster, but she could not out run the horses of the men. Plus the mother was hurt and even though she felt the instinct to run she knew that it would prove fatal to the woman on her back so she stopped and as she did the woman slowly slid down her side and fell to the ground with a surprisingly soft thud. The daughter was down there in seconds, kneeling beside her mother but she knew. She knew, knew that her mother was dying. Her mother just stared at her not taking her eyes off of the face she would remember and take with her to meet Monankah. She smiled a sad smile at her daughter and a tear escaped her eye and hit the ground. It was then that the men rode up and tore the young girl away from her dying mother and then she was dead. Her spirit stood there watching as they took her daughter away and she turned to Onshey, the Goddess Lonveya, and spoke.  
  
"Take care of her," she spoke and her voice sounded like the wind on a quite country night.  
  
"You know I will," said the daughter of Monankah.  
  
They nodded to each other and the mother's ghost disappeared in the softly blowing wind.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Sad ending, sappy I know, but it was going to happen sometime. Now for a moment of silence... ;_; 


	6. Read Me/Recap

And A Woman Shall Lead Them Read Me  
  
By: SereHeart  
  
  
  
Ok for those of you who can't follow my train of thought or who the crap the characters are, which most of you don't know me so how can you follow my every idea and thought. ::looks around:: Unless some of you do know me... Anyway... I am going to put this in the middle of the story just to help out those who are totally confused. And away we goooo!  
  
  
  
The 'Mother': Ok she is, of course, the mother of little Serena. In the story she doesn't exactly have a name so that is why I have always written 'the woman' and the like. And unless some of you devoted fans want me to go back over all the 5 chapters and write in a name, which I think would ruin the story, ya'll can deal.  
  
Monankah: The Father of the Gods. Kinda like Zeus, I really love Greek mythology so... Anyway there he is the big and bad King/Father of the Gods.  
  
Lonveya/Onshey: Ok now here is a character that I can understand if you are confused about. She is a Goddess, daughter to Monankah, and she can take the form of a horse, or any animal when there is a need. Right now she stays a horse so... The horse is male just to point that out so no one gets even more confused. I know that it would be strange for a Goddess to turn into a male horse but hey its my story and I say she does.  
  
The King: Yup the big cheese of the country, the one who raped the 'Mother' and who is the father to Serena. He probably won't play a major role (which means actually having a lot of dialogue) until later on in the story, and I mean later.  
  
Serena: Yes well we should all know who this little person is. She is the daughter of the king and the woman. She is to be my main character since I just killed off her mother with whom I started this story.  
  
Well I think that those were the main ones that I needed to cover before I went on with my story. If you want to send me an e-mail or IM me here is my info:  
  
E-mail: sereheart@yahoo.com  
  
AIM SN: Cookie RyoOhki  
  
Any time one of you readers wants to talk to me about the story, what you would like to see happen, or just to say hi I'm on most of the time when I'm not in school, obvious there ne? Well I think that I shall end this here and let you guys find me. Peace. ^^ 


	7. An Unexpected Surprise

And A Woman Shall Lead Them  
  
By: SereHeart  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: Ladeda I don't own Sailor Moon, ladeda.  
  
  
  
Serena was thrown to another man, and then another and then she hit the ground where her hands were tied behind her back, enough so that she heard her shoulders crack with the force. She then had her head covered in a nasty smelling bag that smelled of week old rabbit meat, meat that had been out in the sun for a while. She nearly gagged on the smell but she knew that if she threw up now that she would pay for it for the rest of her journey with these men. So she lay there after they threw her on top of her horse's saddle and tried to collect her senses and her stomach. Eventually she was able to think about something other than what she had eaten that morning and to focus on what was happening to her. Thats when it hit her, of course, that her mother lay dead back on the road somewhere, and these mean had killed her. Killed her mother, the only family she had in this world! How dare they! Then she started to feel the anger seep into place of the grief that she was feeling over the death of her mother. The grief was shoved away to a dark corner of her mind for later consumption.  
  
They were moving at a fair pace, she could feel the sway of the saddle underneath her stomach. She just hoped that she didn't fall off the horse, either onto her feet or her head. But she knew that Onshey would keep a fair pace so that she wouldn't fall off. But with even that to comfort her she began to think about what these men could want from her. She wasn't stupid she knew what males wanted from females and that most females gave more freely with their... favors than others did. Her mother had warned her about these kinds of men since she had gotten her flow. But now she wished that she hadn't wanted to leave the valley so much, that they had stayed there forever, maybe then her mother would still be alive... She felt the hot tears streak down her face in a race with each other to see who could reach her chin the fastest, and even more followed them. But her tears right now were drying up because she could again feel the men's hands on her body hauling her from her percarious position on the saddle. She felt slimy and dirty when they set her on her feet and backed away. She could feel someone tugging on the thing that trapped her face and blocked out the sun. She felt her arms loosen too and she decided that when they, whoever they were, removed the thing covering her face she would hit the nearest ones and make a break for the forest.  
  
Unfortunately that wasn't meant to be because the person that took off the sack was one of the most beautiful women on the earth. Serena just stood there staring, and staring, and staring. Even though her mouth hung open she didn't care that it was bad manners because this woman was so beautiful and her voice was so comforting. Because until that moment she hadn't realized that the finely sculpted mouth was moving and she was speaking to her. At first she couldn't find any words and her mouth and throat were so dry that she couldn't speak. Then the woman smiled at her and some of the golden shine that had been around her face disappeared and there stood a beautiful woman as before but not so striking as she had once been.  
  
"Are you ok now?" The woman asked in a voice that sounded like water running over rocks.  
  
"Yes, better." She replied even though her voice sounded hoarse and strained to her ears.  
  
"Good. Would you like something to drink, eat, maybe a bath is in order? Hmm?" The woman stood there waiting for her reply and smiled when Serena just nodded. The beautiful woman turned those liquid eyes away from her and then she could finally think clearly. A bath? Something to eat? Drink? This must be heaven after the hell of the road and being manhandled by those ruffians.  
  
"Everything is on its way. Go in there and get out of those dirty clothes while I find you something clean to wear." The woman moved away and began looking through a cupboard full of elegant clothes.  
  
Serena stood there dumbstruck for a few minutes and then moved to do as the woman had suggested. As soon as she had all her clothes off over the small changing room door came an elegant robe. Quickly she put it on and then came out from behind the door. There before her stood a steamy hot bath, a goblet and a plate of delicious looking food. Serena, mouth watering, moved closer to the food and grabbed for a little of the meat that sat on it. When it hit her tongue she nearly fainted it was so good. The woman came from around a corner and shooed her into the tub for a "quick scrub before dinner" as she put it.  
  
Finally after getting her long hair washed and plaited she sat eating from the wonderful food that sat before her. It was then that the woman started talking to her, about nothing much really, atleast not until she started talking about who she was and where they were that bit caught Serena by surprise and had her staring again with her mouth open.  
  
"Excuse me." She whispered in awe. "Where are we and who are you again?"  
  
"Gyrain,dear, Goddess Gyrain. And here is what your people call Omninos, or Olympus to those of us who live here."  
  
Serena fainted dead away.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Another story finally edited, I shall have more chapters out soon for those of you who waatch for them. 


End file.
